


While you were sleeping

by skeletonflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflower/pseuds/skeletonflower
Summary: Kyungsoo wants to propose but is too shy to do it so he settles to put the ring on Jongin's finger while the other was asleep.





	While you were sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Kaisoo, SM's most marketed ship. That the only contents we get are fanfics and delusional stories.
> 
> I hope you like this because I really fell in love with this prompt.

Kyungsoo woke up at exactly 5:20 in the morning. Fifteen minutes before he was supposed to wake up. He silently stretched up his arms and remove the remnants of sleep from the night before. Then, he looked at the person beside him who was shirtless and silently snoring. Kyungsoo enjoyed a moment or two to observe this person, something he had been doing ever since they move in together five years ago. 

His eyes silently traced the strong jawline that he had always liked to hold everytime they kiss. His eyes moved towards the cute nose he admired to bump with his nose, to the closed eyes he knew he always wanted to look into, the one he believes to hold a universe inside it. Kyungsoo's eyes stopped to the small mouth releasing sounds of snores, but then the mouth suddenly turned into a small pout when the person realized there was no longer warmth beside. Jongin moved his arms across their king sized bed while he made frownful expressions.Luckily, Jongin dismissed the missing warmth and just continued his sleep. 

Kyungsoo stood up and padded towards a corner. He got something out of one of the pockets of his brown leather bag, which was placed on one corner of their room. It was a small box, red velvet, but it simply holds all the promises that he wanted to speak. His commitment. His devotion. To someone. Kyungsoo nervously encased the box with his small hands because even doing this simple routine for almost two weeks already, he still believed it was always a first time for him. It never does remove his worries because he does not have an answer. Not yet. 

So even with the nervous thoughts, Kyungsoo walked back towards the bed and settled himself beside Jongin. He grabbed one of Jongin's arms and put it around his waist while he put his head on the crook of his lover's neck, and kissed it. He spared himself a minute to breathe and open the small red velvet box, and picked a small platinum ring inside. The ring has designs on top of it, forming the constellation of capricorn, their birth signs, using the garnets to form the stars. Kyungsoo wanted the ring customized because Jongin, even if he constantly denies it, believes in the message that the garnet holds. Truth, purity, and love. Jongin even considered that they were both meant to be. That it was fate who brought them together, after they realized that their birthdays are a day apart.

Without further contemplations, Kyungsoo slipped the platinum ring to the left ring finger of his lover. For the twelfth time. As if there was a magic button clicked, he smiled with his typical heart shaped smile. All his worries were again put at the back of his mind, and all he saw was the ring placed on the finger of someone he decided to spend his life with. Someone he wanted to grow old with.

Kyungsoo and Jongin have been dating for almost eight years but they only moved in together after they passed the third year mark of their relationship. Both believed that they both need to be more secured to their relationship before moving on to their next stage of relationship. And it was one of the best decisions they had made. 

Moving in together made them know the simple quirks and habits of each others, and had learned to live with it. Kyungsoo learned how clingy Jongin is everytime they sleep together. Jongin is a human heater no less, seemingly fitting to the natural cold Kyungsoo's body gets. Jongin also learned how domestic Kyungsoo acts. Kyungsoo would wake up earlier than him to cook their breakfast, prepare the stuff and clothes he needs, and even his music player needed as a choreographer of an entertainment company. Jongin asked Kyungsoo about it, but the smaller man only shrugged and told him that he wanted to spoil his boyfriend. Having these habits, making it a part of their mundane and simple routine everyday, the couple liked to think they are closer to forever.

But This. With Jongin, still asleep, wearing a ring on of his fingers, was another decision Kyungsoo wanted to make. He wanted to propose. He wanted to make another big move to their relationship, wanted the next step. And he was scared. Well, he was not really scared, he was actually shy. Shy because it was different from what was expected.

Jongin and Kyungsoo had already talked about this before. With Jongin convincing that he should be the one to propose while Kyungsoo only listened. He nodded his head and left their conversation at that. Soon, it was a month after when Kyungsoo thought of another thing.

Kyungsoo was a patient man. But having the implied plan of Jongin of taking the next step together with him, made him more bold and braver. It took him two months to decide for a sentimental design for a simple ring, three months to have the another courage to have it made, five months to successfully pick the ring out of its box, and four months to slip the ring onto the finger of the one he loves the most.

This was his twelfth time and he clearly knows it would not be his last. Not until he gets an answer. Not until he gets a 'yes'. 

The first time he did this. It was actually an impulsive act on his part. He was just curious on how the finger might have looked on a finger. The moment he successfully did, he was speechless. He wanted to utter the proposal right there and then, but he held his tongue. He was only wearing Jongin's boxers that time.

The second time he did, Kyungsoo was thankful that he was the one who usually wakes up earlier between them. He had another chance to get the ring out and to slide it on his boyfriend's finger. 

The third time he did. He was incredibly happy. His convinced himself that he was right to get a ring. That he was the one who gets to propose because he wanted to hear Jongin say yes instead of himself. Jongin with a ring on his finger is the one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Second only to where they had their first kiss at Jongin's sister's coffee shop.

The fourth, fifth, and sixth time he did, Kyungsoo got the courage to hold Jongin's hand while tracing the ring on it. He liked the cold the metal felt on his fingers when he touched it.

The seventh, and eight time he did, Kyungsoo learned the technique to place a tender kiss at the back of Jongin's hand. He kissed and kissed it a few more times before he gets satisfied and remove the ring.

The ninth, tenth, and eleventh time he did, Kyungsoo managed to utter his prepared and not so eloquent proposal speech. After all, between the two of them, Jongin has been the more romantic with words. But Kyungsoo was not insecure. He cannot get insecure if his words are not as poetic and dramatic as Jongin's. He cannot get insecure if he is confident that his words only tell the truth of his feelings, the purity of his sincerity, and the love from his devotion. Kyungsoo knows it so he delivered. He delivered the words of promises, his gratefulness for the years they had shared, his plans for their future together, and his decision to commit. By the eleventh time, Kyungsoo felt himself crying from being happy that he gets to be with Jongin. 

So this was the twelfth time to put the ring on a finger, his fourth time to say his speech. Even if he knew he will not get another response, Kyungsoo still took the chance.

Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin's hand, held it firmly and placed it in front of his chest. Kyungsoo's heart was beating fast but he paid them no mind. He knows Jongin will not be able to feel it because as always he sleeps like a log. Like the fourth, fifth, and sixth time, he traced the cold feel of the ring that he had placed on a finger. He then moved Jongin's hand closer to his face, and like the seventh and eight time, he placed another kiss. This time, he placed the kiss on the ring, ignoring the chills his lips felt. 

Breathing another deep breath, Kyungsoo prepared the start of his speech.

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo placed another kiss.

"Jonginie," Kyungsoo decided to place a kiss on Jongin's forehead instead.

"Jagi-yah," Kyungsoo intertwined their hands together, seemingly asking for a support and comfort he always gets everytime he holds Jongin's hand.

"Firstly, I wanted to apologize to steal your thunder of getting to propose. I wanted to wait for you, but I cannot wait for myself, I wanted to be with you now that we got already the green signal to make this big move." Kyungsoo knew his hands were sweating, but he continued his speech.

"Regardless of who was the one to propose or not, I know it does not matter, so long as we get the chance to grow old together. So long as I get to walk down the aisle for you. Jongin, you have been the greatest thing that had happened with me. For the past eight years, I had never had the dull moments with you. We might fight sometimes but you never end our day without making up on me. I love that about you. Heck, i love everything about you. Well, except for the times when you forget about our dishes, our laundry. But then as the years passed, it actually made you endearing. The way you pout everytime I scold you makes me forget how pissed I am with you that time. It made me realize how soft I became because of you." Kyungsoo knew that he was taking a longer of time today than his previous days of sayin his speech, but the words are coming out naturally. He cannot stop. He does not want it to stop.

"Thank you for not breaking my walls. Thank you for letting me break my own walls so that I could say it you. Thank you for falling in love with me. Thank you for being brave everytime i doubt about our relationship. Thank you for staying  
I am not good with words. I am never good with words but if there is a chance for me to write a poem about our relationship. I would like to say your love makes me want to write an award-winning book, makes me want to paint a painting in a gallery, makes me want to sing the most romantic song. I cannot put my love for you into words but I wanted to put my love for you into something tangible, but I can't. The closest thing that I could make is this proposal. This proposal hopefully will be my commitment and devotion for our relationship. I want my future with you. I want to wake up everyday kissing this ring on your finger. I want to wake up to the chill of this ring on my waist everyday." Kyungsoo took a moment to settle himself because he felt like crying again, but he braced himself to the last part of his speech.

"Jongin, I love you. I love you. Will you marry me?" He knew that he would not be able to hear a reply yet again so he decided to kiss his boyfriend on his forehead for the second time.

But when he heard the small murmur of "I do." he widened his eyes and looked at the now open eyes of his lover, who was wearing the most smug grin he had ever seen from this man.

"Jagi-yah, I said I do. Let's get married right here, right now." Jongin then kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and finally his lips. 

But Kyungsoo was still so confused that he only uttered, "How? Are you awake this whole time?" 

Jongin repeatedly nodded his head and ruffled Kyungsoo's hair. "I was actually awake before you set your alarm, but I decided I have a minute or two to waste."

"Why do you need to be awake earlier than me?"

"I told you last night, I needed to be in SM entertainment earlier because there was another comeback for their boygroup."

"But it does not make sense. Why did you pretend to be asleep? Now, I cannot face you anymore."

"Soo-hyung, no. Like I have said, I was preparing to sleep for another five or ten minutes and cuddle with you but then your alarm rang, then you stood up. I thought you were coming back, but you went to somewhere. The next thing I know, I felt you put a ring on my finger. Then, the hand-holding. The kiss. The speech. Wow. I love you too by the way." Jongin placed another kiss on his head, holding Kyungsoo tighly against his chest.

"That was the worst proposal ever." Kyungsoo replied and buried his head deeply on the crook of Jongin's neck. But there was another heart-shaped smile from his lips.

"No, actually that was the best proposal ever, quite better than mine actually. " Jongin then removed himself from the hug and moved across the other corner where he placed his Gucci bag. He opened one of the pockets and got another red velvet box.

"I was only got this ring yesterday from Sehun, and was actually planning to propose to your on our anniversary. Cliche, right? But it was only thing I could think of. Yours was better. Way better than mine."

Jongin slowly walked back to the bed. Halfway through, without his shirts on, he got down on his knees while looking at Kyungsoo, who decided to sit himself on their bed.

Jongin was crying now, barely holding the tears from his eyes. Kyungsoo was shocked to the core he did not expect this. Jongin already had the ring to give to him. Jongin was planning to propose too. The scene was so dramatic that the words he can only utter were.

"Are you about to blow me?" Kyungsoo joked but tears were forming again from his eyes.

"Hyung-" Jongin whines.

"Kidding, kidding. Of course, I will marry you, too. You dork."

"I haven't ask you the question yet. I want to ask THE question too."

"Ask then."

"Kyungsoo-hyung. I love you. Will you marry me?"

"I do." Kyungsoo teased when he remembered Jongin's answers earlier. 

"Of course, I will marry you. Did you forget my speech earlier?"

"Damn, I wish I was able to record that."

"We'll do that on our wedding."

Jongin then stood up and gently slid the ring to Kyungsoo's left ring finger. And it fit. The ring was closely similar to what Kyungsoo had designed. The only difference was the number engraved on the right side of the constellation.

13\. Their anniversary.

After placing a kiss to Kyungsoo's knuckles, Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's neck and kissed him deeply, convincing himself that his kisses convey the speech he has not written yet. 

His love. His commitment. His devotion. 

He mentally took note to prepare and write for that speech Kyungsoo wanted to hear. After all, he was the one more poetic and romantic with words between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I really want to read your feedbacks. It keeps me motivated and validated.
> 
> Love you. Love Kaisoo.


End file.
